Mutual
by Petenshi
Summary: There are many things to say.  Warning: genderbent Hiyoshi, if that disturbs you.


**notes:** Random italicized text comes from the song Wonderwall by Oasis. This was written at almost 3 am so please don't judge the jumbled-up ideas "orz Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The silence between Hiyoshi and Zaizen was very awkward. They weren't exactly sure how they got around to it, but now they were in Zaizen's room and as usual, music was softly blasting from the speakers, to somehow ease the awkward silence, though that failed in some way.<p>

The two had to admit: they both loathed each other with a passion that they could not explain. Somehow, the both of them found an unexplainable inclination towards each other, with Hiyoshi being slightly interested by Zaizen's very modern ways while Zaizen found some sort of fascination at how Hiyoshi was a strict traditionalist who didn't seem to loosen up very often. However, despite their attraction towards each other (if you must really call it that) they still did despise the other's very existence. They were opposites after all and the hate had developed into something that vaguely resembled a reflex, though that wasn't quite possible.

Music continued playing as the awkward silence between the two ensued, and both were stubborn enough to keep it that way for a while since the music somehow eased Zaizen's notions of extreme awkwardness. And soon enough, the song finished and there was complete silence in the room for a second or two and the two stared at each other intently, though their own intentions weren't quite sure to themselves. They stared each other down and after a few more moments of silence, a guitar riff started playing, jolting the two back into the awkward silence they had found themselves in just a few moments ago.

It was weird. After all, nothing was ever normal when it came to Hiyoshi; or at least that's what Zaizen liked to think. He thought of Hiyoshi as someone whom he completely abhorred. She was the complete opposite of what he looked for in a girl, save for the fact that she could actually cook and clean and do other household chores. However, despite the fact that he was the complete opposite of his type, Zaizen had to admit that he was attracted to the rather boyish girl...somewhat, vaguely, possibly.

He knew that Hiyoshi was the type who hated being surprised, or at least that was what he got from how she acted. And so, a smirk appeared on his lips before he did something that Hiyoshi was bound to call stupid shortly afterwards.

_I __don't __believe __that __anybody __feels __the __way __I __do __about __you __now._

He kissed her, as if it were the most normal thing ever, since he found it fitting. The song was fitting. The mood was somewhat there, though it was mostly awkward. But he knew he wanted to do it and he was curious as to how the lips that had uttered such admittedly clever insults back at him tasted.

On the other hand, Hiyoshi looked surprised and her eyes widened as soon as the boy pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't that she didn't like it- not at all. In fact, as stupid as it sounded to her and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she enjoyed this...somewhat, vaguely, possibly, not really...maybe. Suddenly she got the urge to either punch Zaizen in the gut or pull him closer but the boy erased any notions of the former as he pushed himself closer, though he did pull away to breathe for a moment. And soon after that moment, Hiyoshi found herself on her back against Zaizen's bed. It was oddly comfortable and soon enough, she found herself adjusting to it quite easily, inhaling a cinnamon-like scent that was actually quite nice.

She knew it wasn't exactly the most proper thing to think about things in the situation she was currently in. And yet, she found herself doing so as he licked her lower lip, feeling that stupid piercing of his against her mouth. Unable to resist the urge, she bit his lip and she could taste trickles of his blood, which in one way disgusted her but nonetheless, she continued.

It was during those moments that Hiyoshi thought that Zaizen was absolutely despicable. And yet at the same time, she found it despicable how she let him get to her. She hated him for being able to do that and sometimes, she really would just love to punch him if it weren't so indecent to do so. Nonetheless, she had to admit that perhaps it was partly her fascination with him that stopped her from cutting ties. It was actually pretty easy to do so, but she opted not to do so because as much as she didn't want to admit it, he was interesting and she was interested. Another thing was also the fact that Hiyoshi was not one to back down on a challenge.

She barfed at the thought of Zaizen being interesting, but it was true.

Partially.

He continued kissing her but he could feel that the music was coming to a stop as it would shuffle on to the next track. Nonetheless, he continued kissing her. Zaizen wasn't quite sure of what his feelings were for Hiyoshi but he knew it would be too mean to leave things like this. It wasn't right and he knew he had to make up his mind about it somehow. But at that moment, he just wanted to enjoy this and think later.

He knew that he was fascinated with her, more than he would ever want to admit, because there was something about her despite how boring she was.

As the song ended, Zaizen scowled and pulled away, muttering a barely audible 'sorry', though he couldn't really tell that Hiyoshi thought that the sorry wasn't entirely necessary.

_There __are __many __things __that __I __would __like __to __say __to __you, __but __I __don't __know __how._


End file.
